kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-114
Summary When Leny tells Shess that she is glad he woke up, Gandharva is surprised that the medium is still alive and not crippled or insane. Laila asks Chandra if he saw Leny's future and knew she would succeed; he replies that no, he saw her past that anticipated her future, but since Shess did not change, things did not go as expected. Flashback: In the sura realm, Airavata tells a younger Leny that Shess is not the type to bring a half to this realm, and that neither of the two seem to be aware of some sort of pull between them, so therefore she must be the key. The nastika asks the half if she never wondered why she keeps her under her protection in spite of opposition from the other nastikas. Leny guesses that it is because Shess wants to keep her alive, but Airavata mockingly reveals that she does not care about the wishes of any of her many children, and Shess could do nothing if she killed her right here. Leny is now scared and confused, because Airavata always acted kindly in front of the other suras. The nastika explains that Shess has been unable to find the key to develop to 5th stage since the early universe, and every method he tried did not work. She now realizes that the key that made him develop to 4th stage would likely be the same key to develop again. She then tells Leny that since Shess is her benefactor who saved her from being killed by humans during the Cataclysm, she should repay the favor and sacrifice herself if Shess is ever in danger, in order to help him develop, since this is the sole reason for her existence. Leny, walking beside Shess while holding his hand, wonders if he would have developed if she died right here, but admits to herself that she would rather live. She thinks to herself that she is willing to die to save him, but not just for the sake of his development, and squeezes his hand. Shess begins to wonder, and so writes in the snow, asking if something in the dream frightened her, and she admits that she is unable to remember it anymore but the feeling is not fear, but that of missing someone. She then asks him if he remembers the dream, and he writes that he remembers it clearly now, unlike before. When Leny asks him if the dream was scary and adds that it would be better to forget it, Shess replies in sura speak, which Leny is unable to hear, that it is no longer scary since he now knows that she is here with him. Leny is aware that Shess said something but misunderstands why, assuming that he is too embarrassed to admit being afraid. As Chandra begins to address Leez and Ran, Leez questions if he is going to just leave that sura there. Chandra replies that if she means Gandharva, then yes. Leez then asks if Agni is fine with that, and he asks her what if he was, adding that the nastika has many skills that are of great use to them. Leez points out that he killed a vast number of humans. Chandra then lashes out at her, asking if she has done anything important for them since returning from the sura realm, since all she has done was snooping about, throwing vicious glares, and complaining. He adds that at least Gandharva fixed Shess's mind, more than anything she has done. Ran interjects, saying that it was Gandharva's fault in the first place and he was only fixing his own mistake. Chandra tells him to shut up and that he is no different since he used the Eye of Perishment without a thought. Ran denies that he did it without thinking, and insists that everyone did their best on Konchez given their situation and they do not deserve the tongue lashing he is giving them. Inside Ran's mind, he thinks that if Chandra is so great then that bastard of a midget should have gone to Konchez himself and adds that he is a power-abusing jerk. Chandra zaps him with a darkness transcendental, causing Ran to yell that he never lets him speak. Chandra then cites everything that went wrong on Konchez and tells him that he has no business defending Leez. Ran apologizes to her, and she in turn thanks him for taking her side. Leez is suddenly restrained by another of Chandra's transcendentals, and he instructs Laila to lock her up in a Prison of Silence. As a breeze blows several leaves all about, Teo looks up. Clari asks if they can trust the half to guide them, and Parr replies that they have little choice, but since Airi knows him it should be okay. Airi spots Teo sitting in the forest holding the sword she lost seven years ago. Teo, with a strange smile, states that she just found it, along with the memory of who killed her. Currygom's comment Many of you already forgot about Airi's search for Teo (Episode 3-102). Afterword (pic 1: Leny smiles at Shess as they hold each other) He thought she'd remember. Shess did say something in this scene, but it was replaced with ellipses (...) because Leny couldn't hear him. (pic 2: Airavata and Leny) The sura realm? It's quite an unusual landscape for the sura realm, right? (pic 3: Gandharva, Laila, and Chandra facing Leez and Ran) three adults and two kids It's not a mistake that I didn't draw Leez's shoes, so I didn't fix it when it was pointed out! You'll know more later so I won't mention anything more here. Just saying, in case you all thought I was ignoring your feedback. (pic 4: Ran gets zapped) He survives because he is Ran. Last week I mentioned that Airavata's sura form is that of a black horse. Some of you asked which Airavata I meant. Just look at the picture right above it! It's her. Notes * The first part of this episode reveals that Chandra expected Leny to die and Shess to develop to 5th stage. * The flashback seems to be of both Leny's current recollection and what Chandra saw using insight on her. * Ran seems to get punched or zapped by Chandra fairly often. * Ran complains that Chandra never lets him speak. In Episode 3-106, Ran complains that Chandra does not hear him at all. Poor Ran... unable to catch a break from Chandra. References